Operación: La Primer Navidad
by Liz Skipper Holmes
Summary: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo, han formado una feliz familia, y ahora se enfrentarán a los problemas de la temporada, ¿será su primer navidad inolvidable? Espero les guste
1. Un Nuevo Hogar

¡Imposible Kowalski, todo esto pondrá en peligro toda nuestra misión confidencial!

Pero Skipper, no hay otra manera

Skipper se mostraba desesperado, eran las 5:20 de la mañana, y aunque aún estaba oscuro, el pequeño del equipo no tardaría en despertar, era un día que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, y estaba muy emocionado por tal acontecimiento, la hora era el problema, debían darse prisa o todo saldría mal, y terminarían destrozando su pequeño corazón, Skipper no permitiría que su pequeño soldado, se decepcionara de él.

No hacía mucho, el equipo había rescatado al más joven de las garras de la muerte, el poco tiempo que habían pasado con él desde aquel entonces, había sido de lo más gratificante para cada uno de los pingüinos, pero en especial para Skipper, quien ahora tenía un pequeño discípulo, para quien sabía, era un ejemplo a seguir. Además el niño, alegraba cada día sus corazones, su ternura era la que ningún otro ser poseía, y el amor hacía sus nuevos hermanos que aunque adoptivos, siempre lo hacían sentir como una parte especial y fundamental de su pequeña gran familia, era evidente.

¡Esto es una verdadera ganga Skipper, debemos comprar! Nos alcanzará, con nuestro trabajo de pesca y nuestros otros oficios, ¿no crees?, mira incluso está amueblada

Skipper miró un minuto en silencio, examinaba cada rincón, era un lindo lugar, perfecto para su familia, efectivamente tenían el dinero suficiente para comprarla, poseerla, entonces sí, su familia tendría un hogar, un hogar cálido, que le permitiera a todos estar a salvo, mientras los dos mayores se ausentaban para conseguir el pez de cada día. El pequeño Cabo, podría aprender más de las ciencias y otras cosas que Kowalski y la escuela a la que asistía, le enseñarían, además del entrenamiento que él mismo aportaría a su formación, para lograr que fuera un pingüino de bien, y estaría todo, como lo imaginaba, bien, todos serían felices por completo.

Tienes razón Kowalski, debemos comprarla ¿Traes ahí las sardinas?

Claro Skipper, tengo conocimiento de los términos de compra-venta y todo está listo, podremos ocuparla en seguida.

Excelente, porque viene el invierno y será muy crudo durmiendo ante la intemperie.

Y así era, los cuatro pequeños pingüinos habían estado sufriendo por encontrar un lugar seguro para vivir, o al menos pasar la noche, se habían topado con una muy pequeña cueva de hielo, a la cual acudían para dormir y protegerse a su vez de las focas leopardo, a veces hacían guardias en las que rolaban turnos para protegerse, de cualquiera de los peligros de la noche.

Skipper y Kowalski, llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a su antigua cueva, estaban ansiosos por dar la noticia a sus otros dos elementos. Y ahí estaban ambos, acurrucados a una pared de su pequeña cueva, medio paralizados por el frío y el hambre, Kowalski y Skipper habían demorado en la compra de la pequeña casa y aún ninguno de los cuatro había consumido alimento alguno.

Sé que están hambrientos, pero Kowalski y yo les tenemos buenas noticias, así que empaquen sus cosa y vámonos

Skipper ¿a dónde vamos?— preguntó Cabo, temblando de frío

Eso es confidencial, es una sorpresa

Los ojos de Cabo brillaron como dos pequeños luceros iluminados por el resplandor de la luna al caer el ocaso, y su corazón sintió esa ligera sensación de exaltación a la desconocida sorpresa.

Bien muchachos hemos llegado— exclamó el líder después de un tiempo de caminar entre el frío viento de aquella tarde, hasta llegar al destino.

¿Qué es esto?— comentó el más pequeño

Teóricamente, basado en mis experiencias al tratar con humanos y todo eso, además de hacer comparaciones con nuestra pequeña cueva, esto es mejor conocido como casa— exclamó el genio

Y es toda nuestra señores, adelante— comentó el capitán

Los pequeños entraron en la casa, observaron cada espacio, sus muebles, sus envestiduras, sus cálidas alfombras, las habitaciones, que de hecho eran una cocina, un sanitario, una estancia con una muy linda chimenea, una habitación grande para dormir, una pequeña bodega y lo mejor de todo, una terraza en la cual por las noches se podían ver los astros del firmamento, y disfrutar de la inmensidad del azul océano.

Me gu'ta— pronunció Rico con dificultad

Es perfecta Skipper, por cierto quería decirte, convertiré la bodega en una especie de habitación con instrumentos para mis investigaciones, es decir un laboratorio, y una parte de la terraza en un observatorio, para poder estudiar los astros celestes. Será muy interesante, entretenido, podré adquirir nuevos conocimientos y de pasó explicaré algunas cosas a Cabo y a Rico, y a ti si quieres.

Por supuesto Kowalski, estoy tan feliz, que incluso tus locuras de ciencias y esas cosas que no sirven para nada, como los has podido observar con ese par de "inventos" que estallaron, me alegran. Ahora Rico estrena esa cocina y prepáranos pescadito.

Ok— dijo éste último y corrió a la estufa a encender los fogones, para preparar una deliciosa cena.

Skipper, mañana debemos ir al campamento humano, necesito algunas cosas para el laboratorio y el observatorio, y algunas otras para adecuar la casa.

Por supuesto Kowalski, ahora disfrutemos nuestra nueva casa.

Gracias Skipper, gracias Kowalski, es una hermosa casa— exclamó Cabo— ahora si somos una familia completamente feliz.

Esa noche los cuatro pequeños pingüinos cenaron delicioso, pescado caliente, durmieron en una cama suave y tibia y soñaron con el magnífico presente y futuro que les esperaba.

Al amanecer las emociones seguían a pulso, y se preparaban para salir a adquirir nuevos artículos para su nuevo hogar.

¿Llevas el cambio soldado?— exclamó Skipper

Las suficientes sardinas para comprar todo lo que nos hace falta— replicó el genio

¡Entonces vamos!— exclamó emocionado Cabo, mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría.

Habían ido un par de veces a ese campamento, había muchas personas, y había muchas cosas novedosas y extrañas ante los ojos de Cabo, interesantes y espectaculares para los de Kowalski, aburridas para los de Rico, e inútiles hasta cierto grado para Skipper.

¡Necesito que me ayuden a buscar un aparato que tiene muchas lentes, se llama telescopio, además de otro al igual con lentes llamado microscopio!— exclamó Kowalski ansioso, cuando llegaron al campamento. ¡Ahora!

Los cuatro pingüinos, emprendieron su búsqueda, Kowalski logró encontrar rápidamente su microscopio con la ayuda de Rico, y Skipper tenía en sus aletas un telescopio, además de unas cosas de artillería.

Listo Kowalski, deja los pescados en aquel cajón, tomamos esto, pero les regresamos estos pescados, así, todo justo.

Bien dicho Skipper, ¡Vámonos, unos humanos se acercan!

Comenzaron la huida, sin embargo Skipper sintió al momento que algo faltaba,

¿Dónde está Cabo, Kowalski? Lo dejé contigo.

Sí Skipper, pero desapareció, cuando tomé el microscopio

No puede ser, ¡Regresen!...


	2. En busca de la Navidad Perfecta

El pequeño soldado estaba ahí, de pie observando un peculiar objeto que jamás había visto en sus visitas anteriores al campamento humano, y que le resultaba sospechosamente hermoso y agradable, le inspiraba tranquilidad y regocijo el solo mirarla. El objeto estaba sobre una mesa en la cual también había cajas, de colores, era una esfera de un material transparente, algo parecido a los cristales de hielo al derretirse, pero dentro de ella estaba la magia, había una figura, como algo que Kowalski le había dicho se llamaba "arbolito", lo más sorprendente nevaba, sobre él, era tan mágico, tan increíble, el pequeño intentó tomarla, se puso de puntitas, mientras estiraba sus aletas lo más que podía, estaba a punto de alcanzarla, de pronto perdió de vista su objetivo y se sintió mareado y caer de manera violenta, Skipper lo había derribado para esconderlo de los humanos que se acercaban. Cabo intentó hablar, pero Skipper le cubrió el pico

— ¿Qué hace esto aquí?— preguntó uno de los humanos al otro, al tomar la esfera de nieve que Cabo observaba tan detalladamente, sus ojos se mostraron llorosos cuando el humano agitaba de forma tan brutal y despreciable a la esfera— Aún falta mucho para Navidad.

—Será un regalo para mi hija— respondió el otro hombre— Sabes que esta Navidad no podré llegar a casa una vez más, la enviaré hoy mismo por paquetería para que logré llegar a tiempo a Nueva York. Ha estado triste desde que se enteró que no podré ir a verla estas fiestas— el hombre tomo la esfera, la metió en una pequeña caja, junto una nota y una fotografía de él mismo ante una comunidad de pingüinos— Le agradará la imagen, le encantan estás criaturas blanco y negro— Finalizó para ponerle un par de estampillas y salir del campamento discutiendo con el otro humano, llevando en todo momento la caja consigo.

— ¡Eso estuvo bastante cerca soldado!— Exclamó Skipper un tanto molesto.

—Lo siento Skipper— dijo Cabo— pero ese objeto era tan hermoso, no pude evitarlo. Skipper ¿Qué es "Navidad"?

—Estem… Kowalski análisis

—Bien según mis investigaciones, la Navidad es una fiesta anual para conmemorar el nacimiento especial de un niño que salvó al mundo, las familias se reúnen, cenan, platican y se dicen frases de afecto, se dan regalos, es una fecha muy especial para pasarla con los seres queridos, además se utilizan muchos adornos como árboles de navidad, luces, esferas, moños, bastones de caramelo, nieve, entre otras que la hacen la fecha favorita por muchos de todo el año. Además Santa Claus llega a las casas de los niños que se portaron bien durante el año y les deja un obsequio bajo el árbol.

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron como un par de lunas, la detallada descripción de Kowalski había logrado introducir en su pequeña mente la visión de su familia y él celebrando la navidad.

—Skipper ¿Crees que podríamos celebrar Navidad éste año?— preguntó tiernamente el pequeño

Skipper, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer una celebración como tal, no quiso despedazar su corazón ni arrebatarle tal ilusión.

—Claro que si soldado, haremos una gran fiesta en casa. Kowalski ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—20 días Skipper, será Nochebuena

—Bien haremos esto, Rico y Cabo buscarán adornos, Kowalski tu y yo planearemos la actividades y el menú para la cena, usaremos una nueva receta creada por mí.

Los pingüinos buscaron en todo el campamento y lograron encontrar muy pocas cosas, sabían que habría nuevas, en los días entrantes, así que decidieron volver a casa y registrar el lugar nuevamente días después.

—Skipper, ¿crees que Santa Claus se acuerde de nosotros y nos traiga algún obsequio?

—Probablemente pequeño, nos hemos portado bien.

—No sé, si Santa traiga regalos a pingüinos Skipper— comentó Kowalski, quien al ver la cara de decepción de Cabo y Rico, intentó corregir— Es decir, si considera pingüinos, pero solo los mejor portados.

—Me he portado bien— dijo Cabo

—Yo también— logró pronunciar Rico.

—Muchachos estoy seguro de que Santa nos traerá algo, tranquilos. Hicimos buenas acciones este año ¿no es así?

—Sí, ¡el salvarme!— afirmó Cabo muy feliz

Skipper, froto la cabeza del pequeño con su aleta, recordó el estupendo momento y sonrió.

—Es hora de ir a dormir, debemos dormir un mínimo de ocho horas, para que nuestra capacidad intelectual siga en su máximo esplendor, o bueno al menos la mía.

— ¿Kowalski, comenzarás a escupir tus palabras raras, con insultos disfrazados hacía nosotros? Pero tienes razón, a dormir.

Fueron un par de noches más, tranquilas y tibias en su nuevo hogar. Todos disfrutaban al máximo el tener donde pasar aquellos días de invierno sin frío ni hambre, los cuatro eran muy felices, más de lo que habían sido en sus cortas vidas hasta entonces.

Entonces todo daría una vuelta de barril de 360o

—Kowalski— dijo Skipper un poco alarmado— ¿a quién pertenecía esta casa antes de que nosotros nos mudáramos aquí?

—No lo sé Skipper, hasta donde tengo entendido, unos humanos vivían aquí, pero un día salieron y ya no volvieron jamás, se dice murieron congelados, pero ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Simple curiosidad, ahora vamos a desayunar

— ¡Skipper, ahora solo faltan 16 días para Navidad, y aún no hemos terminado de decorar!— exclamó Cabo

—No te preocupes joven Cabo, hoy mismo iremos por lo que nos falta, para terminar la decoración. Así que apúrense y terminen pronto su almuerzo soldado. Kowalski ¿Tienes la lista de todo lo que necesitamos?

—Por supuesto Skipper, todo está en mi cerebro, y en mi libreta de notas

—Bien ¡Vámonos ya! Tendremos un par de horas completamente solos en el campamento humano, regresarán al anochecer.

Y así los pequeños cuatro pingüinos emprendieron su camino aquel lugar lleno de maravillas que buscaban para tener una navidad perfecta.


	3. Decoración terminada

— ¿Qué ha estado pasando aquí?—preguntó la mujer al no poder abrir la puerta.

—Está atorada con algo— exclamó el hombre

— ¿Qué podrá ser? Dejamos todo en orden al salir de aquí. Tal vez algún animal logró entrar y ahora está ahí.

—Deja de decir tonterías, debería ser un animal muy inteligente para poder hacer eso, más que nosotros, ahora hay que averiguar cómo entraremos. Sin duda la puerta está muy atascada— concluyó al luchar con la puerta un par de minutos más.

La pareja lucía desconcertada, hacía una semana habían ido a una isla, a estudiar un glaciar. Habían cerrado perfectamente y dejado en orden todo en su casa. Eran un par de científicos y no tenían mucho, era una casa muy pequeña pero tenía las habitaciones indispensables para una vida cómoda en aquel rincón aislado de la tierra, la vida de científicos era muy desgastadora, debían soportar la falta de variedad de comida, bajas temperaturas y la falta de comunicación con otras personas, para terminar con la tragedia, nadie iría de vuelta a casa en Navidad, ningún descubrimiento, o resultado revelador habían sido la causa de su destierro y soledad en estas épocas. La resignación de su parte comenzaba, al menos tenían un hogar en aquel helado continente, cenarían pescado, eso era seguro, pero ahora que todas las alternativas para entrar a casa, después de que extrañamente estaba más protegida que la casa blanca, deshacía sus ilusiones.

— ¿Qué tal si rompemos un vidrio?— comentó él

—Claro que no— recriminó ella— moriríamos de frío en la noches, además la estructura de las ventanas impediría nuestro paso, sería inútil.

— ¿Escalar hasta el techo y entrar por la puerta de la terraza?

— ¿Tienes la llave contigo?— cuestionó la mujer— Sabes que sin ella no podrás entrar

El hombre movió la cabeza en señal de negación, y la agachó sintiendo decepción.

—Vayamos con los demás, para que nos ayuden, vamos ya antes de que anochezca, tal vez tengan alguna herramienta que no sea de ayuda— indico ella, para después emprender su viaje de vuelta al improvisado centro de investigación.

Comenzaba a anochecer, se extinguían los últimos rayos del sol en el horizonte, la temperatura comenzaba a disminuir gradualmente, era invierno, y el frío era intenso, más que en otras épocas del año, además era uno de los más crudos inviernos en décadas, eso gracias a la contaminación del hombre y sus grandes industrias que hacían que el equilibrio térmico del planeta estuviera descontrolado, como bien lo había explicado Kowalski a sus hermanos.

—Skipper, es hora de irnos, sugiero que todos tomen sus cosas y partamos ya, es cuestión de segundos que los humanos entren

—Muy bien Kowalski, ya oyeron chicos ¡Vámonos ya! Todos, no quiero que suceda lo de la vez anterior Cabo

—No Skipper— respondió el pequeño—Ya estoy listo, y aquí están las cosas que reuní.

—Bien hecho, Rico ¿Dónde están tus adornos?

El pequeño pingüino, miró al líder y toco su estómago, haciendo referencia a que los había guardado en el lugar más seguro y práctico para transportar que tenía. El líder lo comprendió —Ok, yo no tocaré esos objetos, recuérdamelo Kowalski— y tras dar una orden de salida, emprendieron camino hacía la que era su nuevo hogar. Lograron salir victoriosos del campamento, como siempre habían dejado pescado a cambio de las cosas que habían tomado, era como un intercambio, o como comprarles su objetos y regresarles su costo en pescado.

Cuando llegaron a casa, «el científico» como a veces lo llamaban, sacó un artefacto muy elaborado con lo cual abrió y volvió a cerras una vez que estuvieron dentro la puerta de la casa.

—Sin esto nadie podrá abrir nuestra casa, ni robar nada por ende. Agradézcanlo a mi cerebro. Además todas las trampas de seguridad evitan a los intrusos.

—Bien hecho Kowalski, pero basta de tu presunción— exclamó Skipper— debemos terminar de adornar y preparar todo para Navidad, pero eso será mañana, mañana habremos de terminar, ahora debemos comer algo, e irnos a dormir.

—Y lavarnos el pico Skipper, las caries ¿las recuerdas?— agregó Kowalski— Con los cepillos que conseguí hoy, será mucho más fácil que con el musgo.

—Bien, y lavarnos el pico— exclamó Skipper

Los pingüinos cenaron una deliciosa receta de pescado que Rico había preparado, posteriormente Kowalski les dio una lección un tanto tediosa de cómo usar el cepillo y la pasta dental que había conseguido en el campamento humano, y sería de utilidad ahora para sus picos.

—Pero no tenemos dientes— expresó inconforme el más pequeño

—Pero las caries podrían atacarnos Cabo— recriminó el genio un tanto alterado— No querrás visitar a ese matasanos, con su gran aguja y sonidos de inframundo que te hará morir ¿verdad? ¡No quieres conocer a un dentista Cabo!—Terminó, mientras acercaba su cara a la de Cabo con una expresión de locura y temor en él, el pequeño únicamente negó con la cabeza, mientras Skipper se daba una palmada en la cabeza y Rico se tragaba su cepillo. Finalmente con muchos esfuerzos de Kowalski, éste logró su cometido y los cuatro se fueron a la cama con el pico bien limpio, se acurrucaron entre las cobijas y poco a poco cayeron en un profundo sueño que duraría hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Iremos hasta que se ponga el sol— exclamó uno de los tres caballeros presentes

— ¿Hasta el ocaso?— cuestionó la mujer molesta— ¿No era peligroso ir de noche? Eso fue lo que dijeron ayer.

—Ayer el clima no era favorable. Además hay mucho trabajo, y quedan dos semanas para navidad. Iremos por la noche. Y es mi última palabra.

La mujer no tuvo más que resignarse a trabajar, aún no podía creer que desde que habían regresado a la base, no había podido entrar a su casa y tomar un chocolate caliente, para alejarse por unos minutos de la congelante temperatura del lugar.

Mientras tanto, después del desayuno, los chicos terminaban de decorar muy alegremente la casa, estaba quedando espectacular, como consideraban los cuatro. Llegada la tarde habían concluido su trabajo y lo único que faltaba era que oscureciera un poco más para encender todas las luces interiores y exteriores, esperaban la hora con ansías; la cual muy pronto llego, encendieron todo y muy satisfechos admiraron su trabajo.

— ¡Qué bonito les quedo muchachos!—exclamó alegre el líder

—A Santa le gustará ¿verdad Skipper? Y nos traerá regalos. Porque aparte de todo nos hemos portado bien ¿verdad?

—Claro que si Cabo, Santa nos tomará en cuenta— dijo mientras observaba la iluminación y se perdía en un mundo mágico a través de ellas.


	4. En problemas

El grupo de cinco hombres, había partido después del anochecer, y estaba para entonces muy oscuro, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, cuando se iban a cercando a la casa, la cual quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la base, los cuales habían recorrido a pie está vez, los deslizadores extrañamente se habían dañado, como si su fuente de energía hubiera sido robada.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa, en un par de horas saldría el sol, lo más conveniente era comenzar a trabajar ya en esa cerradura, uno de los hombres sacó una bolsa llena de extrañas herramientas con puntas y picos de diferentes formas y grosores.

— ¿Por qué no se abre?—cuestionó molesto

— ¿Qué tal si se congelo la cerradura?—exclamó otro de los hombres

Un tercero tomo un soplete de la bolsa, y lo acercó a la cerradura, la cual comenzó a calentarse poco a poco, el viento helado era un gran impedimento para su labor, el sol comenzaba a asomarse muy levemente por el horizonte cuando pudieron entrar a la casa, las nubes rojizas eran su máxima representación. Los humanos se quedaron extrañados al ingresar, la casa estaba totalmente decorado con motivos navideños, llena de luces apagadas, incluso un bonito árbol de navidad con esferas de colores, más luces y algunos bastones con forma de caramelos.

— ¿No es esto lo que se había perdido en la base John?— Cuestionó un humano a otro

—Si lo es, que extraño— dijo mientras inspeccionaba el objeto que estaba sujeto a la puerta, cuya elaboración y detalle dejaba boquiabierto—Esto fue hecho por un auténtico genio, solo un pequeño error, no consideró la temperatura, pero es muy bueno en sí, jamás hubiera podido armarlo, he leído sobre otros como estos en manuales de física para expertos estudiados. Debemos tener cuidado con quien se encuentre en este lugar. Es una mente muy brillante.

La casa era un auténtico paraíso navideño, incluso la chimenea que aún tenía cenizas, de la noche anterior, que dejaba claramente que había sido usada, servía como sostén de cuatro calcetines rojos con unos garabatos que pudieron distinguir después de varios intentos, como…

—No creerán esto— exclamó alterado el humano que había estado inspeccionando el mecanismo de la puerta. Todos corrieron a la habitación donde estaba y con la misma confusión miraron la conmovedora escena, eran cuatro pequeños pingüinos dormidos sobre la tibia cama, abrazados entre sí y cobijados para protegerse del frío, y sus nombres eran como los humanos pudieron deducir: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo.

—A juzgar parecen tener pocos meses de vida, son apenas unas crías, vean a este pequeño, sus plumas aún son totalmente grises. ¿Dónde están sus padres? No podrían sobrevivir solos— Comentó el mismo humano mientras acariciaba al pingüino más pequeño.

Al tiempo que esto pasaba, el pequeño despertó, al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a un grupo de humanos observándolos fijamente y uno de ellos acariciaba su cabeza.

— ¡Skipper!—murmuró asustado— ¿Qué es esto?

Skipper despertó, seguido de Kowalski y Rico, quienes alerta tomaron la posición de batalla que debían tomar ante una emergencia como tal. Los humanos no podían creer lo que veían, eran un grupo de pingüinos bebé, que no solo sobrevivían solos, habían decorado su casa para navidad y sabían fabricar complicados mecanismos anti-intrusos, además adoptaban posiciones de artes marciales.

Los pingüinos intentaron huir, pero los humanos predijeron esta acción de su parte y pronto los tenían ya a los cuatro capturados.

— ¿Qué hacemos, le decimos a Steve?—preguntó uno de los humanos

— ¿Crees que alguien creerá en lo que acabamos de ver?— dijo otro— No hay que contar nada de esto, solo decir que los encontramos desprotegidos y es todo.

Los humanos salieron de la casa y decidieron volver al campamento de estudios, los pingüinos merecían regresar a su hábitat natural.

— ¿Dónde los hallaron?—cuestionó Steve al ver a los pequeños

—Camino a casa ¿podemos liberarlos ya?

—Son muy pequeños, y no tienen padres, me temo que no podrán sobrevivir solos, tendrán que vivir en cautiverio, conseguiré algo en un buen zoológico para ellos, son tiernos y merecen especial atención por su edad.

El hombre tomo un teléfono y comenzó a conversar con personas distintas, según los presentes pudieron saber, después de media hora de espera, el hombre tenía noticias, favorables para los descubridores de esos pequeños y lamentables para los pingüinos.

— ¡Conseguí el mejor! ¡Se van a Nueva York!

— ¿Qué es Nueva York Skipper?— cuestionó Cabo

—Es una ciudad, muy habitada por cierto— respondió Kowalski en tono serio

—Pero ¿Qué haremos en un lugar como ese y nuestro hogar?—cuestionó con tristeza el pequeño mientras observaba como sus hermanos y él eran obligados a entrar en una caja oscura— Skipper, no quiero alejarme de ustedes.

—No nos alejaremos, estaremos juntos, es una promesa y yo jamás rompo mis promesas

— ¿Na-vi-dad?—pronunció Rico

Skipper palideció un poco, pues recordó que también había prometido que les daría una navidad perfecta en familia a sus hermanos, y esta nueva situación amenazaba con arruinarla, no tenían un hogar, ni decoraciones ni sardinas para comprar. —Si Rico, también prometo que tendremos una excelente navidad.


	5. ¿A dónde vamos?

Jamás habrían imaginado como la vida podía cambiar de manera tan drástica, en tan poco tiempo. De pronto se encontraron en una de esas máquinas humanas, en la que Kowalski era el único que sentía fascinación, a diferencia de que el resto sentía un terrible odio hacia ella. No podía verse demasiado a través de esa caja, era demasiado cerrada, y los orificios de ventilación apenas cumplían su función de mantenerlos con vida.

-¡Esto es insoportable! ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer tal tortura y tanta humillación?- exclamó el líder agitando las aletas en señales que indicaban una venganza futura.

-Notaron nuestras capacidades…-señaló Kowalski

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el más pequeño con mirada confusa.

-No es normal que cuatro jóvenes pingüinos, vivan solos, hayan entrado una casa y la hayan protegido con tales inventos tan eficaces…

-Y defectuosos Kowalski…- interrumpió el pingüino de cabeza plana

-Fue un pequeño olvido al tomar en cuenta la temperatura Skipper. ¡Nadie es perfecto!- dijo un poco alterado- volviendo al tema principal de esta conversación, pagamos un precio barato, si hubiesen sido otros humanos los que nos hubiesen encontrado… ¡estaríamos siendo examinados por un humano intentando ser listo, en un laboratorio experimental de organismos muertos en Hamburgo!

-Wow- exclamó Rico

-Eso no te quita la culpa Kowalski, si tu inventito no hubiera fracasado, aun estaríamos en planes de celebrar una Navidad digna, ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de que tengamos Navidad.

Cabo suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras miraba desilusionado a Skipper.

-Yo quise decir… que será difícil, pero la tendremos- habló intentando corregir el daño. Kowalski ¿cuál se supone es nuestro destino final?

-Bueno los pingüinos tienen una vida más o menos larga, a nosotros nos queda mucho de ella, y sin embargo no puedo responder a tu pregunta, los filósofos y religiones han estado indagando acerca de ese tema desde el inicio de los tiempos, nadie sabe qué hay después de…

El genio fue interrumpido por su líder una vez más cuando éste lo abofeteó.

-¿Ah no te referías a eso…?

Skipper negó con la cabeza, estaba furioso, esperando la explicación que había solicitado. Los rodeos y el vocabulario complicado de Kowalski en ocasiones lo frustraban y enloquecía, sin embargo comenzaba a acostumbrarse, finalmente siempre era de utilidad tener un elemento de tanta capacidad intelectual, el que no se lo dijese no significaba que no lo admirara, finalmente era su hermano.

-Bueno pues según unos papeles que pude revisar antes de que subiéramos a este avión Skipper, nos dirigimos a algo llamado _zoológico._

- _Zoológico._ -Cabo repitió la palabra, sonaba tan extraña, diferente a lo que había escuchado en toda su vida, de alguna manera le preocupaba ¿era algo bueno?

-No, Cabo, no es bueno, perderemos nuestra libertad. Y seremos puestos a trabajar como esclavos a cambio de una sardina ahumada cada tercer día. Y un techo hecho de paja para protegernos de la lluvia y del sol.

-Eso suena como un desierto post-apocalíptico Kowalski. El caso de la experimentación suena mejor… exclamó Skipper- Debemos ingeniarnos una forma de escapar, ir a un lugar donde podamos rehacer nuestra casa, y entonces sí, disfrutar de una verdadera navidad, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Pero cómo?

-Sí ¿cómo?- expresó Kowalski- Skipper, ¡creo que tengo una idea!

El pequeño científico guardó silencio unos segundos, traduciendo sus pensamientos en palabras para poder expresarlos con la mayor claridad posible.

-¿Rico tienes ahí aquel pisapapeles que te di?- dijo al fin

Rico asintió y enseguida lo regurgito sin dificultad mientras lo entregaba al genio quien con un poco de asco lo retuvo en su aleta.

-Este es el primer paso. Salir de esta estúpida caja de madera. Mi cerebro requiere de más oxígeno para respirar- mencionó mientras quitaba el pequeño candado que impedía la abertura de la caja.

-Bien ¿Cuál es la parte dos de este plan?- cuestionó Skipper

-No lo sé Skipper, aún no llego a esa fase

-Podríamos saltar por las ventanas- exclamó el más pequeño señalando una ventanilla del avión.

-Negatorio soldado, ¿recuerdas algo? No volamos, una caída desde esta altura podría ser peor que ir a parar a ese tal zooloco

-Zoológico- corrigió Kowalski

-Sí, eso. No nos arriesgaremos a saltar por la ventana… a menos de que sea la última salida, pensándolo bien, dejémoslo como plan B

-Siento romper sus deseos de escape- dijo Kowalski en tono presumido- pero me temo que tengo que informarles que las ventanas de los aviones no se abren. Claro que no lo saben porque no son tan listos…

-Basta Kowalski, ya comprendimos, entonces ¿cuál es tu brillante estrategia " _mister sabelotodo_ "?

-Tengo una idea, pero no sé qué tan segura sea.

\- Eso ahora no importa. ¡Habla!

-Bueno, los aviones tienen algo llamado cabina y ahí hay personas que conducen el avión

-¿Ósea que esto no es un ave gigante que vuela sola?- cuestionó Cabo

-Pfff no Cabo, es por ello que yo soy el inteligente y no tú. Mi idea es llegar hasta esa cabina y de esa manera podríamos cambiar la dirección del avión e irnos a cualquier otro lugar.

-Finalmente dices algo de utilidad. Hombres comiencen la operación _…_

El discurso de Skipper fue de pronto interrumpido por humanos que llegaban hacia ellos y los sujetaban murmurando cosas cómo _"Ya es hora" "Los noticiarios están ahí" "¿Diremos lo que vimos en la Antártida al encontrarlos? " "No, es demasiada locura, no nos creerán, son solo pingüinos"_

Los pingüinos fueron devueltos a la caja, mientras intentaban oponer resistencia inútilmente.

-Skipper, tengo miedo- dijo Cabo mientras abrazaba a su comandante.

-No temas Cabo, no seas derrotista, transforma ese miedo en ira Cabo, nadie nos hará daño, te lo prometo.

Skipper cerró el pico de manera súbita, se dio cuenta de que era la segunda promesa que hacía y que amenazaba con no ser cumplida.


	6. Una promesa más

Tantas _lucecitas_ aturdieron sus ojos, y ahora no veía más que luz blanca.

-Skipper- llamó sin respuesta- Skipper ¿Qué es esto?

-Es un flash- respondió Kowalski- Es un flash de una cámara… o de un rayo letal que busca ofuscarnos y convertirnos en esclavos, debemos escapar.

-Sí, ahora comiencen la _operación liberarse de los humanos_ \- exclamó Skipper mientras abofeteaba al humano que los sostenía en sus brazos- Ahora soldados, es ahora o nunca.

Skipper logró soltarse y se deslizó hacía un árbol cercano en un parque demasiado verde para todo el hielo que había visto durante toda su vida, mientras gritaba un punto de encuentro al resto de su equipo.

Kowalski y Rico siguieron los pasos de su líder, mientras los humanos miraban extrañados el comportamiento tan singular de un cuarteto de pingüinos bebé.

-¡Bien hecho mi capitán ese plan fue impresionante!- Exclamó el genio

-Por supuesto que lo fue, ahora solo hay que encontrar la forma de volver… a la libertad. Los cuatro

-Tres, señor

-¿Tres?

\- Me temo que nos falta un elemento.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Cabo!

Skipper intentó deslizarse hacia el lugar del que acababan de huir, sin embargo Kowalski y Rico lo retuvieron.

-Nos capturarán de nuevo si regresamos ahora- dijo Kowalski señalando a un grupo de humanos que se acercaban rápidamente- debemos huir, hacer un plan y regresar por él.

-¡Prometo que volveré por ti Cabo!

Tercera promesa al hilo.

El pequeño estaba aterrorizado. Solo, de vuelta en aquella caja sobre un escritorio, una tal Alice, encargada del aseo de baños lo recibía explicando que el encargado de los animales no se encontraba "como siempre esta fuera, deberían darme su puesto" decía la mujer mientras gruñía.

\- Lo llevaré al hábitat- exclamó con furia, mientras tomaba la caja y el pequeño pingüino temblaba de temor, esperando el final inevitable y cruel.

-Será mejor que no transmitan esta nota Chuck- exclamó el director del zoológico- No sería bien visto que tres pingüinos se escaparán de nuestras propias manos, de tal manera, se dirá que se retrasó su llegada ¿está bien?

-Pero Sr. Smitham, no podemos hacer eso que usted dice, eso _no es correcto_.

-Chuck, tu eres un magnífico reportero a punto de recibir un ascenso al noticiario más importante del país, ¿por qué el negarte la oportunidad a recibir tal título por abrir la boca y entrometerte en un asunto que no tiene cabida en un noticiario? No, es mejor que lo dejes así Charles. Al final de cuentas no es algo muy importante.- El reportero asintió en señal de derrota y se alejó del director recién llegado, quien suspiro relajado por toda la tensión acumulada durante los últimos minutos.

-Tú te quedarás aquí ¿me oíste?- gritó la mujer gruñona al pequeño pingüino al dejarlo en ese trozo de concreto, asustado, aun temblando. Mientras se preguntaba el cómo era posible que sus hermanos lo hayan abandonado, está vez lo habían hecho.

-No, ellos deben estar cerca, muy cerca- se decía el pequeño para sí, solo en aquel rincón apartado del agua, ni siquiera había techo de paja como había dicho Kowalski- vendrán pronto por mí, no me dejarían aquí, no.

Sin embargo el día paso, la tarde cayó y también el sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte dejando al pequeño solo y expuesto a la oscuridad y al frío de inicios de invierno. Cabo se sentía tan indefenso y solitario, el resto de los animales murmuraba a su alrededor y lo miraban de manera poco amistosa, temía que intentarán usarlo como alimento.

El pequeño se refugió en sus propias pequeñas aletas de plumaje gris, y sin resistirlo, no pudo contenerlo más, el nudo tan poderoso formado en su pequeña garganta, logró desatar un par de lágrimas que derivaron en más, mientras recordaba en cómo era muy probable que jamás volviera a estar con su familia, y terminara siendo alimento para los animales y lobos marinos de aquel _zoológico._ Pero Skipper, se lo había prometido, no podía defraudarlo, y aun así el mal presentimiento continuaba y seguía llorando.

Finalmente el cansancio lo hizo su víctima y el pequeño dejo de llorar solo hasta que estuvo completamente dormido. Una pequeña bolita de plumas en un rincón de un gran hábitat, solo, llorando, dormido y con mucho frío.


	7. Identificación del territorio enemigo

-Kowalski, necesito opciones y rápido-exclamó Skipper ansioso- debemos volver al zoológico por Cabo, recuerden que "Un pingüino jamás nada solo", y menos Cabo, él es el más pequeño, debe estar asustado. Wow que buena frase ¿no les parece? _Un pingüino jamás nada solo_ ¿Acaso no les gusta?

Ambos pingüinos asintieron ante las palabras de su líder.

-Son perfectas, serán el nuevo lema del pingüino. Son palabras que definen perfectamente la unión que tenemos como especie y que…

-¿Skipper?

-Dime Kowalski

-Cabo…

Skipper asintió- una disculpa, me deje llevar por la emoción, no todos los día se encuentra la inspiración… lo estoy haciendo de nuevo… ¿cómo rescataremos a Cabo?

-Señor, supongo que debemos registrar muy bien el territorio. Ubicar posibles entradas y salidas, además de cómo distraer a los feroces torturadores de animales; debemos conseguir una especie de mapa Skipper.

-Un ¿mapa?- Skipper susurró, había escuchado de mapas antes, los humanos hablaban de mapas de estrellas y cosas por el estilo, ¿cómo las estrellas los ayudarían a encontrar al pequeño pingüino?

-Supongo que deberíamos ir al _metro_ , debe haber mapas ahí.

-¿Al _metro_ Kowalski?

-Así es Skipper, es una forma de transporte colectivo, es como una gran serpiente bajo la tierra, tiene mesitas y sillas e incluso puedes comprar comida si tu viaje dura varios días.

-Bueno, entonces vamos al _metro_ \- Skipper sonreía mientras aplicaba la palabra como un término nuevo.

-De acuerdo Skipper, pero ¿dónde está? Bueno supongo que esto es una especie de ¿bosque? ¿Deberíamos preguntar?

-¡Hola! Yo soy Skipper, creo que somos un tanto nuevos aquí, ¿podrías ayudarnos a encontrar el _metro_?- Skipper pregunto con alegría a una joven ardilla que se encontraba en un árbol.

-¿Qué es un _metro_?- respondió confundida la joven ardilla- Nunca antes había escuchado de eso.

-Es una forma de transporte público, creo que también es llamado subterráneo- replicó Kowalski

La ardilla miraba aturdida a los pingüinos, un denso silencio predominaba el lugar.

-¿Y…?- Kowalski intentaba romper el incómodo silencio.

La ardilla parecía atónita, como si no supiera de qué habían estado hablando todo aquel tiempo.

-¿Sabes en dónde está el metro?- Skipper preguntó una vez más.

-¿Qué es un _metro_?- respondió la ardilla

-Vámonos chicos, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso.

-Por supuesto que si quieren conocer la ciudad, pueden usar el tren que viaja bajo la tierra, está al otro lado de las cebras.

-Gracias desconocido- exclamó el líder mientras se daban la vuelta y dejaban el parque.

Los pingüinos caminaron por un extraño suelo, _pavimento_ como Kowalski explicó, era duro y frío, además de que tenía un color opaco poco agradable a sus sentidos. De pronto vieron escaleras que de forma poco convencional entraban en la tierra.

-Es aquí- dijo Kowalski en tono triunfal- ahora debemos encontrar el mapa.

-Kowalski, hay algo que no he entendido, ¿cómo las estrellas nos ayudarán a encontrar a Cabo?

-¿Estrellas Skipper?- Kowalski respondió con su tono sarcástico

Skipper entendió que había cometido un error al preguntar sobre las estrellas.

-¿Estrellas? Quise decir mapa.

-Bueno, primero debemos encontrar uno.

-¿Pero qué estamos buscando exactamente en él? ¿Qué clase de mapa?

Kowalski dudó un minuto en responder- supongo que de cualquier tipo- el genio miraba serio a su capitán- es decir cualquiera que nos ayude a encontrar a Cabo y a escapar del zoológico.

Skipper sonrió y sintió como una pesada carga se iba de sus hombros, Kowalski no tenía un plan después de todo.

-Muy bien chicos, busquemos el mapa.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, esperaba que todo fuera uno de esos malos sueños que en ocasiones tenía. Sentía como la luz del sol golpeaba su pequeño rostro como nunca antes, era más intenso ¿era a causa de la _contaminación_ , como lo había dicho Kowalski? Sin duda lo era, porque sin abrir los ojos pudo percibir como una gran sombra ocultaba la luz de manera repentina. Se sentía aun asustado, no quería abrir sus ojos, tenía miedo de ver que la realidad seguía ahí…

Algo golpeó su cabeza con fuerza y lo derribó- vamos perezoso- el pequeño intentó reincorporarse tras escuchar de nuevo esa irritable voz, era un pescado, tenía mucha hambre, ¿cómo lo habían sabido? Eso no importaba, significaba algo. Debía cuidar ese pescado durante los dos siguientes días, ya que no recibiría otro hasta aquel entonces, según lo que Kowalski había advertido.

-Será mejor que solo me coma una de sus aletas, después podría darme más hambre- recordó que su hermano también había dicho que serían obligados a pasar por arduas jornadas laborales- escondió el pescado al lado de una roca en el estanque en el que se encontraba.

Se paró en el trozo de concreto seco, esperando a que alguien llegara con una mirada amenazante, vocabulario poco educado y una especie de látigo con el cual lo llevarían a un lugar peor para ponerlo a hacer cosas inhumanas. Intentaba mantenerse firme pero su estómago jugaba con sus sensaciones.

-¿Hola?

El pequeño pingüino se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz que nunca antes había escuchado.

-Creo que no nos conocemos- la extraña criatura extendió su… ¿pata? En señal de saludo- veo que eres nuevo por aquí.

-¿Qué tal?- logró pronunciar el pequeño sintiéndose aun aterrado por la presencia de aquel animal desconocido para él.

-Mi nombre es Arthur. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Cabo…

-Oh que gusto me da conocerte Cabo, ¿te habían dicho que eres adorable?- dijo aproximándose a él.

Cabo asintió nervioso, sentía miedo de las expresiones de aquella criatura.

\- No tienes miedo ¿o sí?

El pingüino era víctima de un pequeño temblor que no podía controlar- No.

-Eso es perfecto, deberías conocer a los otros, debe ser terrible estar en un lugar como este sin amigos, y solo…

Cabo permaneció en silencio escuchando cada una de las palabras que el ser exclamaba, nunca perdiendo de vista la dentadura afilada, no eran dientes como lo de los humanos, eran afilados, intentaba mirar hacia otra parte, tal vez hacía sus ojos rojizos, pero de alguna manera su mirada siempre terminaba clavada en el feroz hocico del animal. De pronto otra vez la voz de la mujer gruñona que aclamaba ser la _indicada para reemplazar al estúpido cuidador de animales que se ausentaba todo el día y le dejaba a ella hacer todo el trabajo sin recibir la paga adecuada_ se acercaba de nuevo.

-Creo que será otro día pequeño- dijo el animal en tono de despedida- la próxima vez traeré a los _otros_ , les agradarás, eres adorable.

Cabo hizo un pequeño movimiento con su aleta, casi imperceptible, una señal de despedida a su nuevo ¿ _amigo_?

El zoológico no parecía ser tan aterrador, parecía que Kowalski había exagerado nuevamente, tal vez solo un poco. Aun así, se sentía fuera de lugar y perdido en aquel lugar. Esperaba que Skipper y sus hermanos regresaran juntos por él.

La debilidad que sentía era mucha, no había comido en varios días, exactamente desde que dejaron su hogar, pero no podía comer más de aquel manjar que le había sido entregado por la mañana, quizás en verdad faltaba la parte más dura y debía soportar hasta entonces. Se sentó cerca del agua y sumergió sus patitas palmeadas, y contempló por primera vez con atención su alrededor. –Todo estará bien Cabo- decía para sí mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Tardé más tiempo de lo normal escribiendo este capítulo, pero espero que les guste, espero terminar la historia para esta Navidad al fin (después de dos años) pero quien sabe. Quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen pendientes del fic, a pesar de mis largas ausencias (lo sé soy lo peor, pero a veces la inspiración no llega, o llega pero no para esta historia) Así que gracias a LadyNeko que espero este leyendo.

-¿Estás seguro de que esta es la dirección correcta?-cuestionó Skipper preocupado- ya es muy tarde, debimos haber llegado hace unas tres horas.

-Lo siento Skipper, pero no puedo encontrar ningún edificio con forma de emparedado.

Skipper movió la cabeza con decepción- Al parecer los mapas no son de tanta ayuda.

-Claro que sí, los cartógrafos lucharon por siglos intentando plasmar la superficie de la tierra para ubicarse en ella, seguir a las estrellas no siempre era útil. Tal vez no sabemos leerlo…

Los pingüinos continuaron caminado por horas y horas hasta que el sol comenzaba a salir una vez más.

Rico cayó al piso, mientras Kowalski _exigía_ un descanso.

-No soldados, le prometí a Cabo que regresaríamos y eso haremos.

-¡Sí, iremos al zoológico!- se escuchaban los gritos de un niño cruzando la calle de la mano de su madre, los pingüinos se ocultaron detrás de un bote de basura.

-Está es nuestra única oportunidad soldados.

Los pingüinos saltaron al taxi que recogió al niño y a la mujer, se sujetaron con fuerza mientras el conductor evadía con audacia otros vehículos que se cruzaban en su camino.

Al llegar al destino, Rico no pudo evitar regurgitar todo lo que su estómago contenía.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto Rico?- cuestionó Kowalski anonadado ante la dinamita que el pingüino acababa de lanzar por su pico.

Una explosión se escuchó.

El pequeño pingüino se había quedado dormido, a pesar de que la noche no caía aun, estaba muy débil.

-¿Cabo?- una voz familiar llamó, al no recibir respuesta agitó al pingüino hasta que éste abrió los ojos. - ¿Estás bien?

El pingüino apenas pudo asentir.

-Estoy bien, ¿Arthur? ¿Verdad?

-Así es, y esta vez he venido para llevarte a que conozcas a los _otros_ …

Cabo lo observaba con atención. El énfasis que el individuo había empleado en la última palabra le provocó un terrible estremecimiento, sus puntiagudos dientes sobresalían de su boca cada vez que le lanzaba una sonrisa al pequeño pingüino, haciéndolo sufrir aun más.

-Hemos construido una casita de jengibre- continuó el animal- ya sabes, la Navidad se acerca y es ideal para la ocasión- se acercaba sonrientemente al pingüino- ven, es muy dulce, tal como tú lo eres. Nos divertiremos.

A pesar del pavor que Cabo sentía respecto a su visitante, la parte de «jengibre» y «dulce» hizo que su estómago convenciera a sus pensamientos algo dudosos.

-Bien…- respondió al fin el pingüino

Cabo siguió con cautela al animal. Debía aceptar que estaba contento de haber hecho tan rápido a un amigo, y que visitaría una casita de jengibre, por lo menos un poco de magia navideña estaba cerca…

-¿Qué eres tú?- preguntó el pequeño con delicadeza

-Un tejón- su acompañante sonrió maquiavélicamente, mostrándole al pequeño su afilada dentadura.

El pingüino reflexionó, nunca había escuchado sobre tal especie, era interesante conocer nuevas…

-Al fin llegamos- sacó la criatura al pingüino de sus pensamientos.- Ven, acerquémonos más.

Cabo no podía ver nada, el lugar era un tanto oscuro, y mientras caminaban hacia el lugar el sol se había puesto. El lugar era bastante distinto; había vegetación, árboles, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un pequeño hueco, del cual emanaban raíces de un árbol y era tan oscuro que parecía no tener fondo.

-Entremos- indico una vez más el animal, lanzando una mirada de invitación hacia el agujero.

Cabo negó.

-Vamos, es ahí donde están las galletas de jengibre.

-¿Galletas? ¿Y la casa…?

-Es lo mismo, entremos y lo verás.

A pesar de que Cabo era muy inocente y de que su estómago exigía a gritos ser alimentado, el pequeño sospechó de las verdaderas intenciones de su nuevo _amigo_ , volvió a negar e intento marcharse, sin resultado ya que Arthur había llamado a los otros; tres animales como él mismo, lo rodeaban. El pingüino temblaba a causa del terror que le ocasionaba el mirar hacia sus dentaduras que escurrían en saliva como si hubiesen visto un exquisito manjar… lo que más miedo le daba es que él era el exquisito manjar.

-Sabes, Arthur, creo que debería irme…

-Oh, no, no lo harás.

Los animales comenzaron a acercarse más y más dejándolo casi sin escapatoria, afortunadamente sabía deslizarse, hizo un rápido movimiento comenzando una persecución a través de todo el zoológico, al principio había gritado pidiendo ayuda, pero después había guardado silencio intentando no ser descubierto bajo un asiento para humanos. Su respiración era veloz y entrecortada, no podía concebir la idea de todo lo que se había deslizado, y a la velocidad que lo había hecho para dejar a tras a sus persecutores. Temblaba, el hambre se había ido por instantes, pero aun así sentía un vacío dentro de él. Estuvo mucho tiempo ahí, sin moverse como una estatua, conteniendo el horror y el llanto. Dentro de él ya estaba encontrando la resignación: Skipper, Kowalski y Rico lo habían abandonado.

Decidió por fin volver a su hábitat, asomó su cabeza para asegurarse de que se encontraba solo y los asesinos se habían cansado.

En silencio avanzó por el camino que creía recordar, cuidándose las espaldas.

-No creíste que te dejaríamos ir, ¿o sí?- Exclamó el tejón topándolo de frente.


End file.
